radiant_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raj
Appearance Sarajevo, or popularly known as only Raj, is a tall, golden brown raichu with slight curvy feminine body shape and "messy" fluffy fur with a bit of a "scurf" growing from his chin. His hair is always in a ponytail to keep others from mistaking him as female. His eyes are not of normal, meaning he has no visible pupils and instead have "bug-like" eyes, corresponding with his primary typing. He has visible scars on the front of his torso and various whelps on his back from whip lashings. He has large ears that tend to curve frontwards at the tip, giving him at least 2-3 inches on his height. His tail is a darken mauve color that is different from the traditional black and it's as long, if not longer than his body with a scorpion-like "hook" at the end. On his tail, he carries a strange accessory that is known to be the necklace of his mother and wears bandages on his feet so he won't "burn out" while running. Powers and Abilities Being a bug and fighting type glowchu, Raj has the advantage of speed with the punch to back it up. He is not as strong as he wished to be, being only the assassin/scout type of slave, but he isn't a pushover. As a hardened scout soldier, Raj is no stranger to doing all means necessary to come out a fight alive. He is more reliant on his natural senses, speed, strength and quick reflexes he's endured throughout his lifetime than his moveset and primarily utilizes his speed to overcome and take down an enemy as fast as possible. His ability Tinted Lens makes him able to do some damage to ordinarily hard foes and Mold Breaker's just a bonus. He make look like a shoddy fighter, but he's actually a good in the technical/strategy department and actively seeks out weak spots in his foes as he confronts them. Raj would only use his moveset when absolutely necessary though he is a fan of using his storm throw and will almost always use this first, especially on bigger opponents. He is known to kill without remorse and is also a big fan of close/hand-to-hand combat. He's just a speedy berserk raichu. Non-combatant wise, Raj has an unique (or not-so-unique) ability to walk on walls and ceilings of any surface, rough or smooth due to his primary bug typing. This gave him an upper-hand and a higher chance of survival as a slave than his other peers. Though now he uses this ability just to get around faster and it's more convenient than what's he use to. He can also carry someone while doing this, though he is limited to only about two or three pikachus and one or two raichu at a time or he'll loose his footing. The number of pichus he can carry is unknown. His larger than normal ears heighten his senses and he never lets his guard down for anything. Despite having no visible pupils, Raj has exceptional eyesight and years of solving puzzles as a part of his training, he learned to see detail in nearly everything. Personality Despite the hardships growing up as a slave, Raj can be mistaken as a curious child with the eagerness to learn. Though being the type of slave to slaughter various pokemon of any age, he is a gentle soul who never wishes that kind of fate again on anyone. He appears as a calm, yet expressionless raichu with hidden ambition. His curiosity knows no bounds and will usually stick his nose into things until he can get a grasp on it. He's the type one would probably call up as either a personal body guard, babysitter or general servant for he follows almost any command, within reason now of course. He is usually around anyone needs him (usually above) and can be very protective around those he's taking a liking to and young kids. He is however a natural loner whose quiet nature and the tendency to stare aimlessly would be cause for concern. Other than all that, Raj is a simple, overly humble, newly freed raichu that wants nothing more from life other than to understand everything he was not taught before. Relationships TBA History Raj never knew what it was like to be free. He has never had any fun in his life. No days of just running around, making friends, playing games and the fun... He isn't sure what the word even means. You see Raj was born in a far, war-torn area, as a slave. He is called Raj by those who owned him and his family, along with other sorts of glowchus and pokemon. But his mother named him Sarajevo before they came and took him away for examination. As a pichu, he was constantly beaten, whipped, and put in isolation for even the slightest mistake he made or any emotion he showed. He was with a select few who were chosen to be "recruiters" which were a special kind of scout. Which meant they went out to the enemy side and either collect info, assassinate, and/or steal eggs and pichus for their side to gain an advantage over the other. When he wasn't doing that, he was in the field with the others, pulling and carrying crops to feed the elite army. The only thing he could say that was good about all of this is that he wasn't sold off or separated from his family. All he will tell you he remembers is crying, yelling, blood, and pain. But he remembers the golden moments he has had with his parents and sister late into the night when their work was done til the morning. The little songs they would teach him and the quiet laughing they shared together until it was right back to the extremities of the next day. It was these little moments that kept Raj strong and able to get through this life of confinement. As he got older, he grew more cold and emotionless to most his peers and his masters, though the whips still put fear in his heart. He wasn't sure how he evolved into a pikachu, but it must had something to do with the moments with his family. He killed opponents without question or hesitation, gathered information better than most namely due to his ability to crawl on walls and recruited a good number of 'new workers.' He was the perfect secret weapon they had. His family feared he was gone forever and silently mourned the lovable chu they once knew. Though he was cold on the outside, he wanted out of this slave life and free everyone, but couldn't think of how to go about it. To keep him and everyone he loved alive, he did as he was told. Especially now that his older sister was secretly pregnant. He didn't want another be forced to deal with what they're enduring so after the egg secretly came into this world, he took the egg by the request of his sister and ran off in the middle of the night. Unfortunately he was spotted while running through the woods with the egg hidden in his cloak. He knew better, he knew he would be spotted. So by using double team, he confused his assailant long enough to hide the egg by a far-off lake, making sure it was safe and warm from any dangers. Hopefully someone would give said egg happiness and keep it safe. To divert a search for the missing egg, he killed a beast and broke its own egg, smearing the slime and blood on his hands and face. Eventually he was caught and dragged back, bounded by wrist irons. Interrogation and punishment by beatings and lashings is what he had to endure for 2 days straight until he spilled. He lied to them and said he ate the egg he ran off with, not wanting to share with anyone. He was eventually thrown back with his family all bloody and barely alive and was put to work just 5 days later. His sister was glad to here her egg was actually safe, but didn't let it show. Raj now fully wished out of this hell for everyone. Even if he had to die wishing. The years came and gone and it seemed like no hope was in site. While huddled with his family, a sudden booming noise came from outside and all Raj could see is flames of the masters' building and mysterious raiders yelling and slaughtering the owners and guerrilla-soldiers on site. A hard lump formed in his throat as he surely thought this was the end for everyone and the regret of his wishing for he truly believed death was the only way out now. To say everyone was terrified was an understatement as they all held each other tighter and closed their eyes, tears streaming down their faces as they heard the wood that covered the small huts be pry open. As if it was the white light of heaven as the sun rose over the horizon, a hand was held out to Raj along with a calming smile of an older woman chu. They all stared for a good minute before Raj finally took her hand and they were pulled out of their 'housing' into the early morning darkness. He looked around at all the slaves, many getting treated and unfortunately some passed away from injuries they endured along with him or starvation. They were called "The Liberation" and their mission were to free any and all slaves from this selfish war area. Raj couldn't let go of the lady's hand until his father placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling for the first time in years. His mother and sister hugged their saviors whilst bawling their eyes out. Raj felt himself shaking and something hot stream down his face before he collapsed on his hands and knees, crying himself. His wish did come true. They were finally free from this hell hole for the rest of their lives. After a few days of healing and properly feeding everyone they could get to survived, the liberals held a burial service for all who didn't make it and took the survivors back to their paradise. The freedom, it felt amazing to many while to others, it frightened them for they kept thinking they would beaten and battered if they so much as spoke. Raj was one of them, though he was happy to see his parents smiling and his sister talking happily with many of the troopers. There was a collective gasp from everyone when they finally reached their destination. The place looked like a dream and some were too afraid to enter for they thought it was a trap. A few brave survivors immediately ran in, the younger ones, followed by the hesitant older ones. Most yelled, sang and danced around the town with many of the other inhabitants who once shared their enthusiasm of finally tasting freedom. Raj was tense but was forcefully pulled into the music and dance by his sister. He smiled, seeing her happy made him happy and seeing even their mother and father dancing and singing was a sure sign for him to relax and enjoy himself for the first time ever. All was cut short when both of his elderly parents collapsed to the ground causing the medics to quickly be on the scene. Raj and his sister's happiness were shot instantly and ran to their parent's sides before anyone could bat an eyelash. They both looked at each other and nodded and gave a big grin up at their two kids before explaining how they waited for this day to come and now that it's here, they can finally be at peace. They told them not to grieve but to keep moving forward and make a better life for themselves. Their grasps slowly dropped from their children and and closed their eyes one final time with smiles on their faces. A memorial service was held for the two chus, leaving both their kids with an empty hole in their hearts. Now what where they to do with their lives? What kept them on their feet were now six feet under them. Taking their parent's advice, they decided to make the most of their lives in the town, though it would not last too long. His sister soon integrated with the lively townspeople, even joining the guards while Raj himself felt out of place with no true purpose in this paradise. Soon he felt he needed to go out into the world on his own, find his place and maybe find his sister's child if it was alive by now. He was invited to join the guards as well with his sister, but kindly declined the offer, looking at the horizon. He gave his sister one last hug and was given the gift of evolution via stone as a last gift from one of the guards. He's bid everyone a goodbye and set out on his own in hopes to find where he belong. The days were not kind to him, but with his training he hand under his belt, he manages to survive and push forward. After many months of wandering the lands, he came across a tower filled with a mysterious aura (at least to him) and many strange chus running amok. Maybe this was the place? Or maybe it was just a checkpoint in his endless journey to nowhere. Raj decided to stay and stick to the walls, assimilating himself into this strange clan. Fun Facts '''-'''He can't read or write -Has an extremely high pain tolerance -Most of his scarring are caused by beatings, the one across is torso was the one of results of /stealing/ the egg. -Quick reflexes -stroke under his chin and he'll melt into your arms -When offered to teach him things, he will turn into a kid-like, eager individual -Nothing seems to bother him. Not even the obnoxious of chus can break him -Is somewhat oblivious, but teach him what love is and he'll probably understand -You're wasting your breath trying to flirt with him however. -Everything is new to him (He wants to learn dammit) -He's never been rewarded for anything so any form of praise or positive contact will make him extremely nervous and he'll stiffen up, -He has a niece running around somewhere around here. -Raj will let no one, with exception of very close friends and family, know of his real name. -Has a strong accent. Sounds about Russian. -Weakness: The sound of a whip is enough to make the brave man cower.